


Lista

by Layla22



Series: Sherlolly z przymrużeniem oka [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: Sherlock odwiedza Molly w środku nocy. Patolog jest zaskoczona jego dziwnym zachowaniem.





	

Głębokie, uporczywe pukanie wyrwało Molly z niezbyt głębokiego, niespokojnego snu. Obróciła się na drugi bok, aby sprawdzić na stojącym na szafce nocnej budziku, która jest godzina. Trzecia dwadzieścia osiem. W nocy. Znała tylko dwie osoby, które mogłyby dobijać się do jej drzwi o tak barbarzyńskiej porze. I bez dwóch zdań nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego. Przyzwyczaiła się już do tego, że wizyty obu Holmesów kończą się dla niej kłopotami.   
Najchętniej zignorowałaby próby wtargnięcia nieproszonego gościa do środka. Bała się jednak, że hałasy dochodzące z klatki schodowej obudzą także jej sąsiadów, którzy już kilka razy dali jej do zrozumienia, że mają serdecznie dosyć dziwnych odgłosów dochodzących z jej mieszkania. Miała już wystarczająco dużo problemów, nie chciała do tego jeszcze dokładać skargi na zakłócanie ciszy nocnej.   
Dlatego też niechętnie zwlekła się z cieplutkiego łóżka, narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i półprzytomna ruszyła do drzwi. Zapewne powinna na chwilę zatrzymać się przed lustrem, aby poprawić rozczochrane włosy, ale nawet na to nie starczyło jej siły. Miała za sobą wyczerpujący dzień w pracy plus nadgodziny i jedyne o czym marzyła to spokojny sen. Niestety jak zwykle nikt nie liczy się z jej pragnieniami. Jeśli ludzie czegoś od niej chcieli, zawsze wybierali najmniej odpowiedni dla niej moment. W sumie już do tego przywykła.   
Z ciężkim westchnieniem podeszła do drzwi i spojrzała przez judasza. W półmroku dostrzegła znajomą postać. Oczywiście. A któżby inny? Czym prędzej otworzyła drzwi na oścież, aby w końcu przestał katować ją tym nachalnym pukaniem.   
Bez słowa wparował do środka. Był wyraźnie niespokojny, nabuzowany, z szybkością światła zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym jego wzrok spoczął na zdezorientowanej, nadal nieco zaspanej Molly. W jego oczach było coś dziwnego. Coś dzikiego. Coś co wręcz przeraziło patolog. Nie zdążyła jednak zapytać, co się stało, ponieważ dosłownie rzucił się na nią. Nim zorientowała się, co się święci, poczuła jak mocno ją obejmuje, a jego usta wpijają się w jej własne. Było to tak niespodziewane i oszałamiające, że skutecznie ją rozbudziło. Równocześnie była tym jednak tak zszokowana, że zastygła w bezruchu. Co za ironia losu! Od lat marzyła o pocałunku z Sherlockeim Holmesem, a gdy wreszcie dochodzi do niego naprawdę, ona stoi niczym słup soli.   
Nie do końca tak to sobie wyobrażała. Myślała, że będzie to delikatny całus pełen czułości. Taki pierwszy, niepewny, niewinny. Tymczasem detektyw całował ją z taką żarliwością o jakiej się jej nawet nie śniło. Był zachłanny, wręcz agresywny. Molly nie była pewna czy to się jej podoba, czy raczej przeraża. To niemożliwe, żeby Sherlock się tak zachowywał. Nie kiedy był w pełni świadomy tego, co robi. Czy to oznacza, że…?   
Jej myśli zostały przerwane przez gwałtowny ruch, którym została przyciśnięta plecami do najbliższej ściany. To jeszcze bardziej ograniczyło jej możliwość ruchów. Znalazła się w pułapce. I choć bardzo chciała się poddać, pozwolić mu się dalej całować, to gdzieś z tyłu głowy usłyszała cichutki głos, który podpowiadał, że to nie jest prawdziwy Sherlock. To co się właśnie dzieje nie jest prawdziwe. Musi to przerwać. Zanim dojdzie do czegoś, czego oboje będą później gorzko żałować.   
Ułatwił jej to, gdy przeniósł pocałunki na jej odkrytą szyję. Udało się jej wtedy wyswobodzić rękę, która chwyciła go dość mocno za włosy i zmusiła, aby oderwał się od niej, a następnie spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Nie zobaczyła w nich tego, czego się spodziewała. Nie były zamglone, rozbiegane czy nieobecne. A przynajmniej nie w taki sposób, w jaki były zazwyczaj. To jednak jeszcze niczego nie dowodziło. Tym bardziej, że jego zachowanie, jednoznacznie wskazywało na to, że coś jest nie tak.   
\- Gdzie masz listę? – szepnęła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, aby przypadkiem nie próbował jej okłamać.   
O liście wiedziała praktycznie od początku ich znajomości. Kiedy Mycroft zorientował się, że jego brat i doktor Hooper są sobie coraz bliżsi, złożył jej wizytę i wtajemniczył we wszystkie sekrety detektywa, które uznał za przydatne patolog w nagłych wypadkach. A jednym z nich była umowa jaką Holmesowie zawarli odnośnie zażywania narkotyków przez młodszego z nich. Molly została poinstruowana, że gdyby kiedykolwiek Sherlock zjawił się u niej w podejrzanym stanie, ma niezwłocznie znaleźć listę, zadzwonić do Mycrofta i przypilnować jego niesfornego brata, aby nie narobił jakiś głupstw.   
Do tej pory taka sytuacja miała miejsce kilka razy. Przychodził najczęściej, tak jak teraz, w środku nocy. W różnym jednak stanie. Raz prawie przewracał się w progu i ledwo co udawało się jej dociągnąć go do kanapy. Innym razem był tak pobudzony, że wpadał do mieszkania jak burza i musiała go wręcz błagać, aby się uspokoił i choć na chwilę usiadł. Nigdy jednak nie zachowywał się tak niespodziewanie jak tym razem. Czym to mogło być spowodowane?   
Kiedy znajdowała listę, nie czytała jej. To była umowa zawarta między braćmi i nie chciała jej naruszać. Chodziło tylko o to, aby Sherlock dał ją jej, zanim mógłby stracić przytomność. Potem przekazywała ten świstek papieru Mycroftowi, który rzucał na niego okiem, chował do kieszeni marynarki i wywlekał brata z jej mieszkania. O ile ten był przytomny. A jeśli nie, zostawiali go na kanapie w jej salonie i czuwali w ciszy dopóki się nie ocknął.   
Zazwyczaj była w stanie przewidzieć jego reakcje, mimo iż nie miała pewności, co zażył. Jednak to jak teraz na nią parzył nie odpowiadało żadnemu znajomemu spojrzeniu. I to ją niepokoiło. Bo najwyraźniej wziął coś nowego i nie mogła przewiedzieć, co mu strzeli do głowy.   
Spojrzał na nią lekko zdezorientowany.   
\- Nie ma żadnej listy – odparł i chciał wrócić do całowania.   
Molly jednak na tyle się rozbudziła, aby refleks pozwolił jej go od tego odwieść. Położyła dłonie na jego policzkach, tak aby parzył prosto na nią.   
\- Sherlock – powiedziała najłagodniejszym głosem na jaki było ją stać – Lista – dodała nieco bardziej stanowczo.   
Zdobycie od niego tej kartki nigdy nie było zbyt proste. Czasami specjalnie się z nią droczył, nie chcąc jej oddać, czasami po prostu nie pamiętał, gdzie ją schował. Zwykle kończyło się tak, że sama musiała przeszukiwać jego kieszenie. Nigdy jednak nie zaprzeczał istnieniu tego kawałka papieru. Dobrze wiedział, że nie ma to sensu, bo ona i tak prędzej czy później go znajdzie.   
\- Molly, przecież ci mówię, że nie ma żadnej cholernej listy – syknął – Czy możemy wrócić do całowania?   
Była tym pytaniem tak zszokowana, że tym razem nie protestowała. Kiedy on zajął się znów jej szyją, ona postanowiła wykorzystać jego nieuwagę i zaczęła grzebać w kieszeniach jego płaszcza. Przecież gdzieś musiała być ta kartka. Taka była umowa. A detektyw, mimo wszystkich swoich wad, umów zawsze dotrzymywał. Kieszenie były naprawdę obszerne, a przy tym wypchane niemalże po brzegi, więc nie było to łatwe zadanie. Zwłaszcza, że Sherlock zaczął zsuwać z jej ramion szlafrok i przesuwać swoje pocałunki na kolejne części ciała, co ją skutecznie dekoncentrowało.   
Wiedziała jednak, że nie może się poddać. Nie może pozwolić, aby pożądanie wzięło górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. On zapewne nie będzie jutro niczego pamiętał, a ona po raz kolejny będzie musiała leczyć złamane serce. Nie ma mowy. Nie dopuści do tego!   
Usta detektywa znów zaczęły niebezpiecznie posuwać się w stronę jej własnych, więc musiała się pospieszyć, bo wiedziała, że jeśli pocałuje ją z taką samą zachłannością jak wcześniej, to tym razem już mu się nie oprze. W końcu udało się jej natrafić na plik złożonych kartek. Była szansa, że jedna z nich to lista, której szuka. Przechylając głowę, tak, aby usta Holmesa trafiły na jej policzek, a nie wargi, wyciągnęła kartki z kieszeni. Było ich dość sporo, więc nie miała wyjścia, musiała na nie spojrzeć, aby znaleźć tą jedną, na której jej zależało. Rozłożyła je i zaczęła czytać widniejący na nich tekst, starając się uciec przed zachłannymi ustami Sherlocka.   
Papier był zapisany od góry do dołu znanym jej charakterem pisma, niewątpliwie należącym do detektywa. Staranne, drobne litery ułożone w słowa. Każdy wers zaczynał się myślnikiem, a za nim następowały krótkie hasła. Wyglądało to jak lista. Kiedy jednak zaczęła ją czytać, zorientowała się, że nie tego szukała. W oczy rzuciło się jej kilka pierwszych linijek.   
„ – jej wewnętrzna siła i spokój   
\- jej dobre serce   
\- jej chęć pomagania   
\- jej pogoda ducha   
\- jej kiepskie poczucie humoru   
\- jej cierpliwość wobec mnie… „   
Molly wpatrywała się w te słowa, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, co one oznaczają. Było oczywiste, że to cechy charakteru jakiejś kobiety. Kobiety, która najwyraźniej była bliska Holmesowi. Tylko czemu je wypisał? I kogo one właściwie dotyczyły?   
Sherlock chyba zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, bo odkleił się w końcu od patolog i spojrzał najpierw na jej zaskoczony wyraz twarzy, a następnie na trzymane przez nią znalezisko.   
\- Grzebałaś w moich kieszeniach– oznajmił oskarżycielskim tonem.   
Nie starał się jednak wyrwać jej tych kartek. Pozwolił jej czytać kolejne hasła.   
„ – to, że mi pomaga, chociaż nie powinna   
\- to, że ryzykuje dla mnie życie   
\- to, że zawsze jest przy mnie, gdy jej potrzebuję   
\- to, że nie boi się mówić mi prawdy   
\- to, że nie odwróciła się ode mnie  
\- to, że akceptuje mnie takim, jakim jestem…”   
\- Co to jest? – szepnęła Molly, odrywając wzrok od kartki i przenosząc go na detektywa.   
Wyraz jego oczu złagodniał. Nie było już w nim takiej dzikości i pożądania. Teraz gościła tam nutka czułości.   
\- Lista – odparł niewzruszony.   
Doktor Hooper zamrugała zaskoczona kilkakrotnie oczami.   
\- Przecież mówiłeś, że nie ma żadnej listy!   
Nic już z tego nie rozumiała. Przez chwilę wydawało się jej, że detektyw jednak nie jest na haju, ale teraz znów zaczął się zachowywać jak obłąkany.   
\- Nie mam przy sobie listy, którą spodziewałaś się znaleźć – wyjaśnił – Jest tylko ta – dodał, wskazując na nadal trzymany przez nią plik kartek.   
„ – jej uśmiech   
\- jej śmieszne, za duże swetry   
\- jej długie, lśniące włosy   
\- jej ciepłe, brązowe oczy, w których mógłbym utonąć   
\- jej zawsze rozpromienioną twarz   
\- jej niski, ale uroczy wzrost…”   
Patolog z coraz to większym niedowierzaniem przyglądała się następnym pozycjom. I z każdą kolejną, zwiększało się jej nieodparte wrażenia, że ta lista dotyczy jej osoby. Ale o by oznaczało, że… Nie, to niemożliwe!   
Przewertowała resztę kartek w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś tytułu tego spisu. Musiała mieć pewność, że niczego sobie nie ubzdurała. Sherlock jej nie powstrzymywał. Mówienie o tych sprawach nie było dla niego łatwe. Wolał, aby sama znalazła odpowiedzi na swoje niewypowiedziane pytania.   
Molly dotarła do ostatniej kartki i zauważyła na niej wyraźny nagłówek. Bez problemu go odczytała : „Rzeczy które lubię w Molly Hooper”. Tyle, że słowo „lubię” zostało przekreślone, a nad nim zostało dopisane nieco mniejszymi litrami ( ze względu na niewielką ilość miejsca) „kocham”.   
Patolog o mało nie zakrztusiła się własną śliną. Musiała przeczytać ten napis kilka razy, aby w końcu dotarło do niej jego znaczenie. Nie tego się spodziewała. Kompletnie nie tego!   
Zapadła długa, ciężka cisza, podczas której doktor Hooper wpatrywała się niedowierzająco w kawałek papieru, a detektyw wpatrywał się w nią. W końcu nie wytrzymał tej niepewności.   
\- Molly? – szepnął niemalże błaganie – Powiedz coś… Proszę.   
Wyrwana z letargu, wreszcie na niego spojrzała. Oczy zaszkliły się jej od łez. Detektyw nie był w stanie stwierdzić czy to ze wzruszenia, czy z rozpaczy.   
\- To… to prawda? – szepnęła łamiącym się głosem.   
Choć lista wydawała się mówić sama za siebie, patolog nadal wydawało się to niewiarygodne. Już dawno pogodziła się z faktem, że Sherlock Holmes nie żywi do niej żadnych głębszych uczuć. Zresztą to nic osobistego – ten człowiek z reguły był pozbawiony wszelkich sentymentów. A tu nagle coś takiego! Coś co można by uznać za wyznanie miłości.   
\- Wszystko – potwierdził detektyw, głaszcząc ją lekko po policzku.   
\- Ale… dlaczego akurat teraz?   
Przeglądając listę, łatwo można było stwierdzić, że proces jej tworzenia trwał dość długo. Do zapisywania haseł używano co najmniej kilku różnych atramentów. Niektóre kartki były bardziej wygniecione i wyblakłe niż inne. Można by nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenia, że pierwsza strona powstała kilka lat temu.   
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Zacząłem robić tę listę dawno temu. Potem o niej zapomniałem, zakopała się gdzieś na dnie szuflady. Dzisiaj nie mogłem zasnąć. Z nudów postanowiłem zrobić porządki. I ją znalazłem. Przeczytałem i nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że ja wcale tych rzeczy w tobie nie lubię. Ja je kocham.   
Teraz to już Molly odebrało mowę. A więc to działo się naprawdę. Dla pewności jednak się jeszcze uszczypnęła. Nie mogła ryzykować, że to tylko kolejny , cudowny sen.   
\- Stwierdziłem, że muszę ci to pokazać, bo zmarnowałem już wystarczająco dużo czasu. I musiałem to zrobić zanim bym się rozmyślił.   
Doktor Hooper nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Żadne słowa nie wydawały się odpowiednie do tego, co właśnie usłyszała. To była jedna z najpiękniejszych chwil w jej życiu. Taka, która zapiera dech w piersi.   
Stwierdziła, że od słów bardziej wymowne są tylko czyny. Dlatego też rzuciła się w objęcia niepewnego Sherlocka, który mocno ją przytulił. Wiele razy wyobrażała sobie ten moment, ale nigdy nie myślała, że to będzie tak cudowne uczucie.   
\- Ja też wiele rzeczy w tobie kocham – szepnęła mu do ucha, po czym złożyła delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.   
Ten pocałunek był zupełnie inny – czuły, słodki, delikatny, pełen miłości, a nie tylko pożądania. Chociaż z każdą chwilą stawał się nadziej zachłanny. Molly nie zorientowała się nawet, kiedy opuścili przedpokój i znaleźli się na kanapie w salonie. Jej szlafrok leżał już gdzieś na podłodze, więc patolog uznała za sprawiedliwe pozbawienia detektywa jego ukochanego płaszcza. Zaraz potem w jego ślady poszła marynarka, z której wypadł jakiś świstek papieru. I Molly akurat go zauważyła.   
\- Co to jest? – spytała po raz drugi tej nocy, podnosząc niewielką kartkę z podłogi. Otworzyła ją i zobaczyła jedno słowo. Jakąś nazwę, którą nie bardzo kojarzyła, ale nie miała wątpliwości, co to oznacza.   
\- Podobno nie ma listy – powiedziała oskarżycielko, pokazując mu karteczkę.   
Sherlock spojrzał na nią przepraszająco.   
\- Musiałem dodać sobie nieco odwagi, aby tu przyjść. To nic szkodliwego. Zaraz przestanie działać – zapewnił, przyciągając ją bliżej siebie – Mam nadzieję, że nie zadzwonisz z tego powodu do Mycrofta – dodał, posyłając jej zalotny uśmiech.   
Molly udawała, że się waha.   
\- Niech ci będzie – odparła, rzucając świstek z powrotem na podłogę – Dzisiaj ci się upiecze. Za bardzo chcę się tobą nacieszyć – szepnęła, po czym pocałowała go żarliwie.

**Author's Note:**

> Oto kolejny shot i póki co ostatni. Od jutra zaczynam studia i nie będę miała już na tyle czasu, aby pisać regularnie, więc zostawiam "Sherlloly z przymrużeniem oka" w stanie zawieszenia. Jeśli znajdę chwilę, aby coś napisać, to na pewno to opublikuję, ale nie mogę nic obiecać :)   
> Dziękuję za wszystkie Kudos i komentarze. Bez Waszego wsparcia na pewno te historie by nie powstały :)   
> Pozdrawiam i być może do napisania :)


End file.
